Roses
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Untuk permulaan, mawar hitam penuh misteri. Untuk perpisahan, mawar merah muda yang manis. Untuk masa depan, sebuket mawar merah dengan maksud dan tujuan berbeda. Ini hanya kisah pertemuan yang sederhana. #CPC2016 #14OFSHE #ROSE


"Katanya, kalau tersesat di pegunungan ini, kita akan menemukan gubuk tua dan seorang wanita cantik."

"Hahaha, masa? Kau gila ya, Naruto? Kalau memang seperti itu kalian tinggalkan saja aku di sini supaya tersesat!"

"Tapi … gadis itu adalah siluman rubah!"

"Masa? Tapi kalau memang sebegitu cantiknya, aku mau-mau saja!"

"Dasar mesum!"

"Kau juga! Haha …"

Dialog para sahabat bodoh didengarkan sebatas lelucon. Sungguh keputusan yang sangat salah melakukan perjalanan ditemani dua orang bodoh. Mereka masih asyik meributkan sosok cantik yang akan ditemukan kalau tersesat di pegunungan yang tengah mereka jelajahi. Idiot.

Uchiha Sasuke melirik teman-temannya yang masih berusaha melucu. Ucapan mereka sama sekali bualan belaka. Mana ada hal-hal ganjil seperti itu yang akan terjadi kalau seorang pendaki tersesat. Yang benar itu, tim SAR yang nantinya datang mencari orang hilang itu.

Orang-orang bodoh.

Sasuke kembali berjalan, mengabaikan Kiba dan Naruto yang ucapannya mulai ngelantur dengan bahasa tidak senonoh. Ditangkap setan baru tahu rasa, kutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Mereka sangat berisik.

"Sasuke!"

Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto dan tetap tak peduli. Dasar berisik, Sasuke masih tahu arah dengan benar kok. Hanya menyusuri jalan setapak, apa susahnya? Lagipula masih siang begini. Dasar bodoh, mau membodohinya seperti yang terakhir kali terjadi? Tidak akan berhasil.

Sasuke tetap berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roses © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **[Roses – The Chainsmoker ft ROZES]**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work.|**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Genre: Supernatural**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Rush Plot, Alternate Universe**

 **#CrackPairingCelebration2016 #14OFSHE**

 **#Rose**

 **.**

 **.**

Bayang-bayang berjumlah lebih dari satu memendar dan akhirnya bergabung menjadi satu pencitraan yang bisa diterjemahkan otak. Pepohonan dan langit gelap. Terdengar suara gesekan daun yang agak keras. Angin juga berusaha menyilet kulit yang tidak terlindungi garmen.

Uchiha Sasuke tersadar. Dan di saat yang sama, ia tak lagi mendengar keributan teman-temannya. Apa Kiba dan Naruto mendadak bisu? Tidak mungkin. Sasuke berusaha duduk, punggungnya terasa perih karena tergeletak agak lama di atas tanah yang keras. Ia menatap sekitarnya, hanya ada satu jalan berbatu yang diapit pepohonan dan semak.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendaki gunung. Itupun berkat dipaksa Naruto. Lalu di kali pertama pula ia tersesat? Luar biasa. Sasuke bukan tipe orang buta arah tapi sayangnya kali ini ia tak membawa peta atau kompas karena Naruto yang menjadi penunjuk jalan—pemuda pirang itu bilang dia sudah hapal seluruh kawasan gunung ini.

Bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti mekanisme anak pramuka yang tersesat di tempat antah berantah. Pasang tanda SOS atau ranting-ranting sederhana saja sudah cukup jadi pesan agar ditemukan tim SAR, kan? Sasuke juga membawa perbekalan jadi seharusnya tak ada perkara menunggu di tempat seperti ini. Keluarga Sasuke juga akan cepat tanggap kalau ia hilang. Untuk menghindari hewan buas tinggal pasang api unggun,kan? Sasuke memang jenius.

Hahaha.

Hahah.

Haha.

Hah.

Ha.

H.

Shit.

Kenyataannya tidak segampang itu. Suara lolongan dan geraman samar yang terdengar dalam sekejap membuat Sasuke bergidik. Ia bukan penakut. Tapi diterkam hewan buas sebagai cara menjemput ajal bukanlah hal yang ia idamkan. Tidak sama sekali. Sasuke mengambil senter mini dari tas. Sasuke menghela napas, ponselnya tidak berguna di sini, secercah jaringan tak kunjung tampak di layar ponsel.

Sasuke menarik napas dan memutuskan menelusuri jalan berbatu yang berujung entah ke mana. Ia hanya berdoa jalan itu tak berakhir pada jalan buntu atau jurang. Kalau ia pulang dengan selamat, ia janji akan menikahi salah satu gadis pilihan Mikoto dalam kencan buta nanti.

"Sial …" rutuk Sasuke ketika pakaiannya lagi-lagi digaet manja oleh ranting pepohonan.

Ia tak tahu lagi seberapa kumal penampilannya setelah tersangkut ranting beberapa kali, terjungkal karena akar kayu yang mencuat, menabrak sarang laba-laba berukuran tak biasa. Menyedihkan sekali.

Aroma … mawar.

Sasuke ragu. Ia melangkah maju dan menyinari jalan di sampingnya dengan senter. Sedikit terkejut, ia mendapati semak mawar hitam yang berjumlah cukup banyak dan tersusun rapi menghiasi sisi jalan. Aroma mawar semakin terasa kental. Sasuke masih tetap melangkah sampai akhirnya ia tanpa sadar membuka sebuah gerbang kayu yang menimbulkan suara berderit.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih saat tangannya tanpa sengaja tergores duri mawar yang ternyata menjulur sampai ke pagar tua itu.

"Katanya, kalau tersesat di pegunungan ini, kita akan menemukan gubuk tua dan seorang wanita cantik."

"Tapi … gadis itu adalah siluman rubah!"

Kalimat Naruto mendadak terngiang. Sasuke terkesiap.

Tapi yang ia temukan bukan gubuk. Bukan rumah reyot atau semacamnya. Sasuke tak mungkin salah lihat kan? Itu jelas-jelas sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Meski bangunannya agak menyeramkan—berwarna hitam putih. Sasuke yakin benar akan penglihatannya.

Sialnya, ketika Sasuke hendak menyinari rumah itu, senter Sasuke kehabisan energi. Sial sekali.

"A-apa kau tersesat?"

"!" Sasuke berjengit. Jatuh terduduk adalah hal yang ia alami dalam sepersekian detik. Ia mendongak.

Seorang gadis berwajah pucat berdiri di sampingnya, memegang lampu minyak dan menatapnya agak lama.

"Y-ya. Aku tersesat," untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bicara tergagap.

"Kau boleh menginap di r-rumahku. K-kalau kau mau," jelas gadis itu sambil menunjuk tumah yang Sasuke temukan.

Sasuke berusaha berargumen, tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada orang yang baru ia kenal, "K-kau siapa? Dan kenapa kau menyuruhku menginap?"

"Ah, maaf, sungguh tidak sopan. N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Ini sudah malam, apa kau bermaksud menghabiskan malam di pegunungan ini? Ada banyak hewan buas dan di luar dingin sekali."

Sasuke mendelik tidak sopan, "Bagaimana kau yakin aku tidak berbahaya?"

"Kalau kau m-memang berbahaya, kau tidak akan terjatuh dengan wajah sepucat mayat saat aku menegurmu," gadis itu terkikik pelan.

Sasuke mendengus. Rasanya sangat memalukan. Reaksinya tadi benar-benar membuatnya dipermalukan. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengalah dan mengikuti gadis itu menuju rumah yang gelap total. Masih dengan perasaan awas mengingat cerita Naruto, Sasuke bersumpah akan kabur kalau ada sedikit saja hal yang tidak beres.

"Silakan masuk. Maaf gelap, lampu di sini selalu padam kalau malam tiba," ucap gadis itu sambil menyalakan beberapa lilin yang disusun berjajar menghiasi dinding. Sasuke menatap dalam diam.

"Ah, ya, aku belum tahu namamu," ucap Hinata sambil bergerak menyusuri ruangan rumahnya.

Sasuke berdiri di muka pintu sambil menggumam, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke? Masuklah dan duduk. Kau akan kedinginan berada di sana."

Sasuke menurut saja.

Ketika ruangan itu sudah cukup terang untuk penglihatan Sasuke, ia baru sadar kalau seisi rumah itu sangat antik. Mulai dari perabot-perabot berbau kayu jati sampai pigura klasik yang berada di dinding. Perapian batu bata sederhana juga ada di sisi dinding. Rumah itu hanya tersusun dari satu ruangan besar yang dibagi dengan itu pula Sasuke baru bisa meneliti rupa gadis yang menolongnya, gadis itu memiliki rambut ungu gelap berpendar keemasan karena terpaan cahaya lilin. Memikirkan kalimat Naruto, Sasuke tak akan menyalahkan asumsi temannya bahwa gadis yang menolongnya itu memang cantik.

"A-ano …"

"Ya?" tanya Sasuke balik ketika gadis itu menatapnya heran.

"Apa k-kau kelaparan? Aku bisa membuat sesuatu …" ujar gadis itu sambil menghampiri meja dan meletakkan poci serta cangkir.

Teh dituang perlahan. Aroma mawar yang kental kembali tercium. Sasuke tergugah menikmati sajian teh yang berbau harum. Sejujurnya, ia lapar.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," tolak Sasuke sopan. Ia meraih tas ranselnya dan mengambil beberapa kaleng makanan siap saji.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia melihat kaleng-kaleng aluminium dengan penasaran. "Itu … apa?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Menatap kaleng makanan lalu kembali menatap paras penasaran Hinata. "Ini makanan kalengan. Makanan instan."

Gadis itu mengangguk, tampaknya tergugah dengan kertas pelapis kaleng yang berwarna ceria. Sasuke heran, apakah gadis itu tak pernah keluar dari pegunungan ini? Bisa saja. Dan lagi menelisik dari pakaian gadis itu, ia tergolong cukup kolot di abad kekinian seperti ini. Ia memakai terusan panjang dengan warna gelap yang tadi sempat membuat Sasuke bergidik. Konyol.

Hinata menyalakan perapian. Ia lirik tamunya sekali lagi sebelum kembali ke kursi dan mengambil cangkir tehnya. Ia meneguk minuman itu sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang kebingungan menatap makanan instan-nya.

"Ada yang kau p-perlukan?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menatap lurus sambil menggumam, "Boleh pinjam piring dan garpu?"

"Sebentar, biar a-aku akmbilkan."

Hinata beranjak menuju buffet di dekat bak cuci. Hinata ingin tertawa. Sebegitu memalukannya bicara dengan suara keras untuk meminjam barang? Hinata tak habis pikir seberapa tinggi tingkat arogansi tamunya. Sebuah piring dan garpu dibawakan untuk tamunya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke terpana, alat makan dengan ukiran indah diberikan untuknya.

Ia menatap Hinata sebelum bertanya, "Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"A-apakah boleh?" tanya Hinata sambil memasang wajah antusias. Kelihatannya ia sangat tertarik dengan barang-barang yang Sasuke bawa.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman singkat.

Hinata mengangkat terusannya dan berjalan agak cepat. Senandungnya terdengar lucu di telinga Sasuke. Seperti anak-anak yang diberikan kue dan manisan. Terlalu polos. Hinata kembali dengan satu piring kecil dan garpu. Ia menyerahkan piringnya dengan riang. Wajahnya berpendar kebahagiaan. Sasuke heran, apa hebatnya makanan kalengan yang bahkan tidak bergizi itu?

"Whoa, rasanya unik," cetus Hinata saat mencoba potongan sosis sapi pedas.

Sasuke makan dalam diam. Menatap reaksi gadis itu jauh lebih menarik. Gadis itu kembali heboh saat mencoba buah kalengan—yang sebenarnya milik Naruto. Benar-benar gadis yang menarik. Empat kaleng makanan instan habis dalam waktu setengah jam, sebagian besar Hinata yang mencobanya. Sasuke merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihat reaksi unik Hinata setiap mencoba satu jenis makanan. Sosis sapi, bacon, buah kalengan, sup jamur, semua makanan instan milik Sasuke membuat Hinata merasa bahagia—padahal itu makanan tak sehat.

Sasuke menguap. Ia mulai mengantuk. Ia tidak tahu ini jam berapa. Ia terlalu malas mengeluarkan ponselnya kalau pada akhirnya nanti Hinata hanya akan heboh dan berusaha merecokinya tentang barang-barang 'aneh' bawaan Sasuke—perasaan barang-barang Sasuke itu terlampau biasa untuk dipamerkan. Tampaknya itu pengecualian untuk Hinata.

Berada di rumah tua ini bersama Hinata, walau baru beberapa jam, membuat Sasuke cukup merasa nyaman juga. Perlahan mata Sasuke mulai menutup. Terpejam dan terbuai menuju alam bawah sadar.

"Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-san."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Hinata dalam tidur Sasuke. Suara derit pintu terdengar samar sebelum kembali hening.

.

.

.

"SASUKE! SASUKE, BANGUN!"

Sasuke tersentak. Badannya seolah diberi kejut listrik. Sasuke kenal benar suara sialan itu. Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menguap.

Kiba memasang wajah tak percaya, "Hei, hei, kami kehilangan dirimu dan kau malah bertanya kami sedang apa di sini? Kepalamu baik-baik saja kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau gila ya?! Memasuki tanah adat di pegunungan ini?" Naruto nyaris menjerit.

"Ini daerah terlarang!" ujar Kiba menambahi.

Sasuke menyumbat telinganya dengan jari. "Berisik. Ada orang yang tinggal di sini. Semalam aku diizinkan menginap."

Tubuh Sasuke digoncang dengan spontan. Sasuke berhasil dibuat marah.

"Sasuke! Ini rumah yang sudah ditinggalkan sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu!"

"?!"

Sasuke terperanjat. Lalu siapa yang semalam ditemuinya? Tidak mungkin hantu kan?

Sasuke tidak mungkin diperdaya hantu bukan?

Tubuh Naruto digeser agak kasar. Sasuke menatap meja yang telah bersih, tak ada sisa poci dan cangkir. Kelopak mawar hitam yang masuk melewati pintu semalam bahkan hlenyap tak berbekas. Bahkan tumpahan isi kaleng makanan karena Sasuke terlalu buru-buru membukanya juga hilang. Aroma mawar yang kental berubah menjadi aroma rerumputan pagi. Perapian juga sudah mendingin, tak ada sedikitpun asap yang menguar dari arang yang berserak di sana. Sasuke heran, tak mungkin ini kejadian supernatural? Sasuke masih waras.

"Hinata ada dimana?"

Rasa panik menyerang Sasuke. Ada rasa tidak percaya menyergap hatinya. Hinata memang bukan siapa-siapa hanya saja Sasuke masih tidak percaya.

Masa benar, Hinata itu hantu?

Suara pintu yang semalam. Itu benar-benar menunjukkan Hinata hilang setelah Sasuke terlelap.

.

.

.

"Ara, ada tamu lagi …"

Pintu kayu dibuka perlahan. Sasuke spontan menatap pintu. Menatap sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lembut. Gaun terusan berwarna cerah membuat Sasuke menatap agak lama.

"Hinata."

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu. Tangannya melingkari tubuh gadis itu, memeluknya tanpa sadar.

"S-sasuke-san? A-ada apa?"

Hinata terkejut. Sasuke mendadak memeluknya dan tatapan dari tamu lainnya membuat Hinata merasa sangat malu. Wajah Hinata memerah tanpa diperintah.

"Sa-sasuke-san …"

"Hei, jangan peluk-peluk adikku," geraman marah bak harimau mengaum terdengar. Sasuke melepas pelukannya dalam sekejap. Terkejut karena tangannya ditampar keras-keras. Kurang ajar.

"S-sasuke, kau ketemu dua hantu ya?!" teriak Naruto heboh. Kiba sudah memeluk Naruto karena seram.

Dua orang berambut panjang dengan mata tanpa pupil. Hei, siapa yang tidak takut.

Yang berambut coklat meledak, jarinya teracung pada Kiba dan Naruto, "SIAPA HANTUNYA? DASAR PASANGAN HOMO!"

Hinata melirik ke samping, penasaran, "Nii-san, homo itu apa?"

"Hinata … jangan tanya."

Sasuke menyeringai. Hinata benar-benar menarik.

…

Aroma mawar kembali menyeruak.

Satu buah poci berukuran agak besar dengan corak bunga peony diletakkan di tangah meja. Lima cangkir bercorak sama disusun melingkar di atas meja. Hinata mengaduk isi gelasnya setelah memasukkan sesendok gula. Kiba dan Naruto masih berpelukan ketakutan. Sasuke duduk tenang dan mengamati Hinata. Neji mengomel.

Setelah duduk bersama di ruang duduk itu, perkara satu persatu mulai dikelupas. Itu rumah warisan milik keluarga Hyuuga. Letaknya memang di wilayah yang ganjil dan struktur tempatnya memang aneh. Soal pemadaman lampu itu memang benar adanya. Sebenarnya rumah ini memang tidak ditempati karena kediaman Hyuuga yang baru sudah dibangun di tempat lain, hanya saja Hinata yang kebetulan sedang berada di sana iba dan akhirnya menampung Sasuke menginap semalaman.

"T-ternyata bukan hantu ya …" desis Naruto dengan senyum ganjil. Pelukan mesranya dengan Kiba diakhiri karena Neji mulai mendesiskan kata homo tanpa henti.

Neji, kakak lelaki Hinata, menggeram sambil melotot. "Muka kucing …" desisnya tak mau kalah.

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya menikmati pertengkaran itu dalam diam.

"Lalu setelah aku tidur, kau pergi kemana, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik gadis yang duduk di samping kakak lelakinya.

"Aku? A-aku ke kamarku dan tidur. Aku bangun agak a-awal untuk mencari Nii-san agar dia bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku sudah membersihkan semuanya saat Sasuke-san tidur," jelas Hinata saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertekuk.

Jadi suara pintu itu ternyata suara pintu kamar Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar ketularan idiot dari Naruto dan Kiba.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar panik saat kau menghilang begitu saja."

"M-maaf ya …" ucap Hinata, gadis itu tersenyum lugu. Sasuke menghela napas.

Terkutuklah Naruto dan cerita hantunya.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, ketiga lelaki pendaki akhirnya berpamitan stelah diantar ke jalan raya. Dan ternyata, Hinata tidak sekolot yang Sasuke pikirkan. Hinata mengenal teknologi dengan baik hanya saja dalam masalah makanan, Neji cukup ketat mengenai itu semua. Sasuke mulai prihatin.

Beruntungnya, Sasuke mendapat e-mail dan nomor telepon Hinata—meski Neji mengamuk.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Hinata.

Kali ini bukan mawar hitam yang menjadi latar perpisahan mereka. Mawar merah jambu bercampur jatuhnya kelopak sakura mengantar perpisahan mereka. Sasuke tersenyum. Dua tangkai mawar berbeda warna dibawa dalam botol kaca.

Sasuke akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk menemui Hinata. Dengan cara dan tujuan yang berbeda. Juga tak lupa, Sasuke akan bawakan sebuket mawar merah untuk Hinata.

"JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI!"

Pastinya sih, setelah mengalahkan kakak Hinata terlebih dahulu. Sadako sialan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

A/N: Hai, hai! Haha, kepikiran cerita begini setelah baca mitos orang tersesat di pegunungan ketemu siluman rubah. Apa hubungannya sama mawar? Baca di atas ya~~ *ditabok* Ikuti event-nya ya~~~ Wakakak… semoga menghibur ya~~ Jaa ne!

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Sankyuu,**

 **Gina**


End file.
